


.. and there is the snow too

by Diana924



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Post Winter Finale, Pregnancy, Snow, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: La neve che cade le è sempre piaciuta si dice Laurel, dalla finestra della stanza che l’ospedale le ha assegnato si vede benissimo la neve cadere lentamente.





	

La neve che cade le è sempre piaciuta si dice Laurel, dalla finestra della stanza che l’ospedale le ha assegnato si vede benissimo la neve cadere lentamente.

Ha finalmente lasciato il reparto ustionati e si trova in una stanza tutta per sé, riesce a malapena a sopportare Maggie e gli altri quando si presentano a farle visita, uno più imbarazzato dell’altro. Una volta è venuta anche Annelise, Laurel ricorda di averle parlato ma non di cosa.

Si porta la mano sulla pancia sovrappensiero, a Wes la neve piaceva o così le sembra di ricordare, per lei è un’esperienza nuova visto che viene dal sud, un’esperienza che avrebbe preferito vivere con Wes, fare a palle di neve, costruire un pupazzo di neve e fare gli angeli, a Wes sarebbe sicuramente piaciuto pensa.

Ci sono delle notti in cui lo sogna, in cui sogna come sarebbe stata la loro vita insieme, lontani da Philadelphia, dagli altri, da Annelise e soprattutto da Frank e allora si sveglia con gli occhi rigati di lacrime, lei che fino a quel momento raramente piangeva. Lei e Wes erano una squadra, due amici, due colleghi ed erano una coppia, lui sapeva come farla stare bene con poco, niente a che vedere con l’attrazione piena di pericoli di Frank, anzi tutto l’opposto. Frank era la passione, il pericolo, l’ambiguità mentre Wes era tutto il contrario, aveva dei segreti ma era divenuto una specie di punto fermo per lei, un rassicurante punto fermo.

Prima il caso Mahoney, poi Annelise e infine l’incendio, riabituarsi a sentire un dolore nel petto all’altezza del cuore è strano, specialmente perché fino a pochi giorni prima sentiva solamente dolore fisico e come se non bastasse ci si mette anche la neve si dice Laurel prima di provare a Muovere qualche passo incerto verso la finestra, potrebbe chiamare Maggie ma non sarebbe giusto, deve farcela da sola, per Wes e per il bambino, quel bambino che non conoscerà mai suo padre.

La neve cade lentamente giocando con la luce dei pochi lampioni presenti, si è già formato un primo strato, i bambini di pediatria saranno felici la mattina dopo pensa Laurel prima di sedersi, gli occhi sempre fissi sulla neve che scende implacabile avvolgendo Philadelphia come una coperta, fosse altrettanto semplice per lei, rannicchiarsi da qualche parte con Wes e smettere di pensare, fosse solamente per un minuto.


End file.
